Bumblebee
Bumblebee is one of Optimus Prime's most trusted lieutenants. Although he is not the strongest or most powerful of the Autobots, Bumblebee more than makes up for this with a bottomless well of luck, determination and bravery. He would gladly give his life to protect others and stop the Decepticons. Badly damaged in battle, Bumblebee lost the ability to speak verbally, though he can still communicate over inter-Autobot frequencies (in a fashion that seems somewhat akin to instant messaging, a usable but more distant and less personal means of interaction). He can also communicate with the Autobots' human allies and his friend, Sam Witwicky, by playing audio clips from popular media on his radio. G1 version: Small, eager, and brave, Bumblebee acts as a messenger, scout, and spy. Due to his small size, he dares to go where others can't and won't. He idolizes the bigger Autobots, especially Optimus Prime and Prowl, and strives to be accepted. He is the most energy efficient and has the best vision of all the Autobots. He can go underwater for reconnaissance and salvage missions. Although physically the weakest Autobot, his stealth more than compensates for this inadequacy. This battle-tested robot was the first autobot to forge an alliance with the humans. He is a very close ally to human Spike Witwicky, Often seen as an underdog and not the biggest bot he has more courage than any soldier from Cybertron. As the most trusted lieutenant of Optimus Prime, he'll do whatever it takes to protect earth and it's people. Transformers films Bumblebee appears in the 2007 live-action Transformers movie, returning to his role as the friend of the Autobots' human ally - in this case, Sam Witwicky. Sam possesses the glasses of his great-great-grandfather Captain Archibald Witwicky, a famous explorer. Unknown to Sam, the glasses are engraved with the coordinates showing the location of the life-giving All Spark. Bumblebee is assigned to guard Sam from the Decepticons, and poses as a dilapidated 1977 Chevrolet Camaro as Sam and his father are buying a car for Sam. They eventually purchase Bumblebee, due in no small part to Bumblebee damaging every other car at the dealership to ensure his purchase. Later, Bumblebee drives away from Sam's home to summon the Autobots. Sam thinks Bumblebee is being stolen, and chases the car on his bike. Sam then witnesses Bumblebee transforming into robot mode and reports it to the police, who believe he is on drugs. Bumblebee returns to Sam and his crush Mikaela Banes and protects them from an attack by Barricade and Frenzy, earning Sam's trust. When Mikaela criticizes the poor condition of Bumblebee's vehicle mode, he scans a passing Camaro Concept and transforms into the same model. Bumblebee then drives Sam and Mikaela to an alley where they meet the other Autobots. They return to Sam's house and retrieve the glasses, but a secret government organization, Sector 7, arrests Sam and Mikaela. The Autobots attempt to rescue them but Bumblebee is captured and taken by Sector 7. There he is tested/tortured by the Sector 7 scientists using electric shocks that appear to hurt him. Sam eventually negotiates his release. Bumblebee survives the massive battle at the film's climax, although he loses the use of his legs after helping Ironhide deflect missiles from Starscream. With Mikaela's aid, he is able to rejoin the battle supported by a tow truck (later confirmed to be the Autobot Longarm), and destroys Brawl. After the battle, Bumblebee is fully repaired and asks to stay with Sam and is granted permission from both Sam and Optimus Prime. He is later seen alongside Ironhide, Ratchet, and Optimus watching the sunset while Sam and Mikaela recline on his hood at the end of the movie. Bumblebee is voiced by Mark Ryan in the films, but he mostly speaks with his radio, having had his voice processor damaged (though his actual voice squeaks and whines laboriously through much of the movie). He also speaks with quotes from television shows and movies, in a way similar to Wreck-Gar from the 1986 film and season three of the G1 cartoon series. Screenwriter Roberto Orci explained Bumblebee regained his voice through the regenerative laser Ratchet fires at his neck as they meet, and it eventually works its magic by the end of the film. He agreed this was not made clear. Frenzy is regenerated upon coming into contact with the Allspark, and so it is entirely plausible that Bumblebee's voice, along with his legs, is also healed by the Allspark, though no mention of this is made in the film. It was said that making Bumblebee mute was to show that his bond with Sam went beyond words. Bumblebee also appears in the film's sequel, Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen. When a fragment of the AllSpark inadvertently turns the kitchen appliances in Sam's home into feral robots, Bumblebee intervenes to save him and his family. In doing so, he nearly destroys their house. He still uses his radio to speak, despite his vocal processors being repaired in the first film. However, he does respond half-way when Sam tells him to get in the garage by saying "whatever." Bumblebee shows excitement at the thought of going with Sam to college, only to be disappointed later when Sam tells him that he can not come. Because of the incident at the Witwickys' he is also forced to leave their garage. Soon after Sam begins his semester at college, Bumblebee follows him and tries to alert him to the Decepticon Pretender (named Alice) that is following Sam. As both Sam and Alice are riding inside Bumblebee, the Autobot attempts to warn Sam through his radio. Having failed at this, Bumblebee intentionally brakes hard multiple times and throws Alice around the interior in an attempt to damage the Pretender. Bumblebee then proceeds to spray lubricant over Alice, thereby embarrassing Sam and forcing Alice to flee. Soon after Megatron and Scalpel begin to torture Sam, Bumblebee arrives alongside Optimus Prime to fight Megatron, Starscream and Grindor. After Optimus dies, Bumblebee arrives with Sideswipe, Ironhide, and Ratchet to cover Sam's escape. As they mourn for Optimus, Sam tells Bumblebee that he has failed the Autobots, but Bumblebee tells Sam through his radio,... "You are the person I care for most in my life, and if there is anything you need I won't be far away..." After taking Sam, Mikaela, Leo and Simmons to the Smithsonian museum to reawaken Jetfire, Bumblebee then travels with the humans through a Space Bridge to Egypt (caused by Jetfire) along with Jetfire, the Twins Skids and Mudflap, and Wheelie to find the Matrix of Leadership. While the twins have a sibling argument (resulting in a fist fight) inside the ruins of Petr] (which supposedly houses the Matrix when everyone thinks it is a dead end), Bumblebee breaks them up and tosses them out before seeing their fight. But once seeing the Tomb's entrance after the Twins' brawl reveals it, Bumblebee helps the humans enter it by blasting the rest of the wall off. During the final confrontational battle, Sam and Mikaela inadvertently spring a trap set by Rampage (who uses Sam's parents as the bait). Bumblebee stays hidden from Rampage's sight, allowing Sam to put Rampage in a spot where Bumblebee can initiate a surprise attack. During the subsequent fight Ravage attacks him from behind and jumps on his back. After a brief struggle, Bumblebee gets a hold of Ravage and literally tears him apart with his hands, allowing him to finish off and kill Rampage. With Sam's parents free, Sam tells Bumblebee to take care of them, thus removing him from most of the final fight. After Sam is killed by Megatron, Bumblebee arrives with Sam's parents and sees Sam's body on the ground, he is heartbroken, overcome with sadness and stricken with sorrow, believing that he has failed in his duty to protect Sam, but is overjoyed to see him return. Bumblebee is among the remaining Autobots at the end of the film. In Transformers: Dark of the Moon, Bumblebee no longer lives with Sam and goes on other missions with the Autobots such as dismantling an illegal nuclear facility in the Middle East. This is the first time the stealth force upgrade is shown in the movie. When Sam arrives with Carly, Wheelie and Brains, Bumblebee saves them from the soldiers taking them captive. Bumblebee is reassigned to protect Sam and moves back in with him. Bumblebee later teams up with Sideswipe and Dino/Mirage to take out Hatchet.While Dino/Mirage clings on to hatchet with his grapplers Bumblebee and Sideswipe shoot their stealth force weapons. while trying to protect Sentinel Prime who later attacks him and the other Autobots. After Sentinel forces the Autobots' exile from Earth, Bumblebee sadly says goodbye to Sam and reunites with him in Chicago where he helps him rescue Carly and kill Laserbeak. After Sam kills Starscream, Bumblebee saves him and Lennox from a great fall. Bumblebee is captured by Soundwave and is nearly executed in front of Sam (telling Sam "We gave them a hell of a run") after Barricade executes Que before Wheelie and Brains save him at the cost of their own lives, allowing him to break free and attack Soundwave. Bumblebee battles Soundwave while the other Autobots fight the other Decepticons and proves more than a match for the Decepticon spy-master, even managing to kill another Decepticon during the fight. Finally Bumblebee knocks Soundwave off-balance with a shot to the leg, knocks his gun from his hand and uppercuts his cannon into his chest, firing at the same time, destroying Soundwave's head and killing him. Bumblebee fights Sentinel alongside the other Autobots and humans but is no match for him, but avoids injury. After Sam kills Dylan Gould, Bumblebee destroys the Control Pillar by crashing through it, shutting off the Space Bridge and destroying Cybertron and the remaining Decepticons. Bumblebee survives the battle and gives Sam a bunch of gaskets to use as rings while playing wedding music after Sam and Carly admit they love each other. Though Sam says to Bumblebee that he's thinking too fast. He replies by 'saying', "I'm just trying to help out." Ratchet compliments Bumblebee for his bravery. Bumblebee returns in Transformers: Age of Extinction. He has a new vehicle mode, a modified 1967 Chevrolet Camaro, before he scans a white 2014 Camaro and turns into a modified 2014 Chevrolet Camaro, because of this his robot mode has been changed as well and resembles one design of Bumblebee from the Generation 1 IDW comics. Bumblebee helps Thomas the tank engine, Twilight Sparkle, and their friends from Barricade and Frenzy. He is also good friends with Glaceon, James and Rarity. He was Nighlock's and Red Smoke's escort and helped them fight and protect the Indominus Rex in Washington D.C. Trivia *Bumblebee transforms into Chevrolet Camaro. *Bumble will meet Thomas, Twilight, and their friends in Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's adventures of Transformers. *Bumblebee will meet Nighlock, Red Smoke, and the rest of Code Red in Pooh's Adventures of The Myth of Burton. *In Lilo & Stitch's Adventures of Transformers: The Return of Optimus Prime Part 2, Bumblebee will have a clone of himself named Goldbug, who would have a golden paint job on him to make him look identical to Bumblebee. Everyone would agree to have Goldbug be an identical twin brother to Bumblebee. Gallery G1 Bee car.png|G1 Bee car form Bumbblebee.jpg|Bumblebee in the live-action films Bumblebee in transformers 3-wide.jpg|TF3 Bee Bumblebee 1977 camaro.png|Bumblebee camaro 1977 Bumblebee camaro 2007.png|Bumblebee camaro film Bumblebee camaro -2009-.png|Bumblebee camaro film Bumblebee camaro mode.png|Bumblebee Camaro 2011 180px-DOTFfilm-BumblebeeStealthForce.jpg|Bumblebee stealth force Bumblebee_in_transformers_4_age_of_extinction-wide_(1).jpg|Bumblebee robot form (Age of Extinction) chevrolet-camaro-bumblee-image-1024x1024.jpg|Bumblebee camro forms (Age of Extinction) Bee Transformers Prime.jpeg|Bumblebee Prime TFP---Bumblebee-Vehicle_1289399141.jpg|Bumblebee car mode Prime Category:HEROES Category:Pooh's Adventures allies Category:Allies Category:Ash's adventures allies Category:Non-Disney characters Category:Non-Disney heroes Category:Tino's Adventures allies Category:Thomas and Twilight Sparkle's Adventures allies Category:Dipper & Mabel's Adventure allies Category:Robots Category:Pure of Heart Category:Autobots Category:Cars Category:Life Savers Category:Rescuers Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Bond Protectors Category:Angel Squads Category:Deceased characters Category:Revived characters Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Transformed Characters Category:Transformations Category:Gunners Category:Heavy Weapons Users Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Deuteragonist Category:Characters with Dissonant Serenity Category:Kyle's Great Friends Category:Kyle's Family Category:One-Man Army Category:Characters who died a gruesome death Category:Swordsmen Category:Transformers: Robots in Diguise 2015 characters Category:Allies of Code Red Category:Crash's, Thomas' and Ryan's Adventures of Total Drama characters Category:Nightmare Destroyer Category:Alpha Category:Rainbow Forces Category:Title characters Category:Transformers: Cyberverse Characters Category:Bumblebee's Adventure Team Category:Lightning McQueen's Adventure allies Category:Connor Lacey's Adventure allies Category:Titular Heroes Category:Characters played by Johnny Yong Bosch Category:Characters voiced by Will Friedle Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures allies Category:Ultimate Hero Alliance allies Category:Sonic, Red, Kion and Steven Universe's Adventures Team Category:Sora's Adventures Allies (X0209)